Gildarts Clive vs. All Might
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Gildarts Clive from Fairy Tail and All Might from My Hero Academia. Description Two of the strongest heroes are at a battle against each other. Does the Crush Magic user win, or the Symbol of Peace? Interlude Wiz: Crush, Smash, and Plus Ultra. A battle between raw strength and power. Boomstick: I am so excited for this. Wiz: Gildarts Clive, the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail... Boomstick: ...And All Might, the Symbol of Peace. Wiz: As always, both characters are going to be analysed through their canon feats. Regarding All Might, his feats will be analysed before he had lost his powers against All For one. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gildarts Clive Wiz: The Fairy Tail Guild, a guild that has been founded for over 100 years. Boomstick: And they have heaps of strong wizards with powerful magical abilities. Wiz: But there is one wizard who holds the title of the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive. Being an S-Class wizard, Gildarts has taken upon many dangerous jobs. He has successfully taken 10 year jobs and his latest known job, the 100 year quest. Boomstick: Upon taking the 100 Year Quest, Gildarts had suffered permanent injury against a powerful Dragon, Acnologia. ''' Wiz: Gildarts had lost his left arm, left leg and an unspecified organ as a result. '''Boomstick: And he has prosthetic limbs, just like how I cut off your arm, Wiz. Wiz: Right, except that my arm is a robotic arm. But back on topic, Gildarts didn't just take jobs but also had a great taste in women. Boomstick: Right, long story short, he met a woman named Cornelia, put a baby in her and then apparently gave birth to an alcholic girl, Cana. Man, I could use a beer right now. Wiz: Sadly, Cornelia died after her birth with Cana and it took Gildarts years to realise he had been Cana's Father. But after all these events, Gildarts then vow to continue his missions and protect his daughter as well. Boomstick: Yeah he is one hell of a wizard, he holds an extremely powerful magic, Crush. Wiz: Crush is the type of magic that smashes everything into pieces. It can nullify many different types of magic or power by literally smashing them into little pieces. He has shown to smash fire, water and wind. Popup: During Gildarts' fight against a Historia God Serena, even if it wasn't shown in manga or anime, God Serena himself has seen and said that any of his 8 Dragon Slayer Magics are being nullified by Gildarts' Crush Magic. We can also assume Gildarts can nullify earth based attacks as well. Boomstick: He can also use this magic on people to smash them into small like doll figures and can send his opponents flying away by great distances. Wiz: He can also disintegrate people with his All Crush ability and he can create an explosion that heavily damaged a wizard as powerful as August. Boomstick: With powerful strength, he can destroy a large building, strong enough to resist heavy gravity, destroy an entire town and destroyed large mountain with a single punch. Wiz: Considering that Gildarts can effortlessly do these destructive feats, it would most likely he can deal damge with way more than 20 Megatons of TNT. Boomstick: He not just strong, he is tough as well. Even after surviving a deadly dragon, Acnologia, Gildarts can effortless overwhelm opponents who are strong and determined, he even survived Natsu Dragneel's Dragon Slayer Secret Art spell twice. Wiz: Gildarts also survived many powerful attacks from August, going from getting sinked to the ground, getting blasted by huge explosions and even survived sharp wind blades. But Gildarts is also extremely fast, having to also move faster than eyesight against August. Putting him well over 9000 mph. He can even casually dodge point blank attacks and use his magic to soften powerful punches and blows. Boomstick: Gildarts' magic is also extremely powerful. He can release a huge intimidating power aura that can bring anyone nearby down to there knees. Even anyone around an island can feel the power shaking. Lucy: What was that? Cana: Magic power, a huge amount. Wiz: However, there are many drawbacks to Gildarts and his magic. Remember how you said he destroyed an entire town? Well, that was very unintentional. Despite Crush magic being powerful, it is also dangerous. One mistake out of it can unintentionally destroy things Gildarts didn't intend to do. Boomstick: Like all wizards in the Fairy Tail world, Gildarts has a limited supply of magic power. Wiz: But even then, Gildarts can perform many powerful feats without using his full power. But his explosive and most arguably his strongest spell used by his prothestic arm can damage it, making it unusable. Popup: Gildarts has only shown to damaged his prothestic arm when using the Crushing Evil, Speading the Truth: Absolute Heaven spell. It may be likely that his normal arm would not suffer much damage when using that spell. Boomstick: But still, Gildarts is such a badass. With incredibly high strength, speed and magic, it's no wonder why he is called the Strongest Wizard of Fairy Tail. Gildarts: I'm feeling hungry. I want to go back to the guildhall and have a snack. (Stomach rumbles) All Might Wiz: In a world full of superheroes, there are these so-called powers named Quirks. Most heroes kept on training and training to make them grow stronger. Boomstick: Unfortunately, most quirks are just lame and weak. Some are even just gross. But there are some quirks that are just so powerful. Wiz: Right, this Quirk is known as One For All. A quirk that can be passed down to people who have quirks or those who were quirkless. You may have known Izuku Midoriya. Boomstick: But before him, there was one quirkless person who recieved One For All. Wiz: His name is Toshinori Yagi. All he wanted was to help people. To be continued... Death Battle Who will win? Gildarts Clive All Might Results Next Time Trivia *The connection between Gildarts and All Might is that they are both the most strongest and powerful fighters who have smashing abilities and suffered permanent injuries from their previous battle against power opponents (Acnologia and All for One). In addition, they are both being looked up by the main protagonists (Natsu Dragneel and Izuku Midoriya) of each of their respective series. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'My Hero Academia vs. Fairy Tail' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight